


Give Me a Reason to Believe

by captain_starcat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post At World's End, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_starcat/pseuds/captain_starcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't bother correcting them, for Jack Sparrow (<i>that's Captain to you</i>) knows the value of a good legend.</p><p>[implied/hinted at Sparrington]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Reason to Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Set about four years before CotBP.
> 
> Originally posted May 31, 2007

During the ten years the _Black Pearl_ and her crew were under the Aztec curse, stories of the supernatural ship and her skeleton crew spread amongst superstitious sailors swigging ale in the taverns. Overhearing the yarns being spun at the bar, the figure in the corner merely smirked, a little wistfully, pulling the battered leather tricorne farther down over his eyes. He doesn't bother correcting them, for Jack Sparrow (_that's Captain to you_) knows the value of a good legend. They've saved his life, in fact, on quite a few occasions. Useful little buggers to have floating around.

The current tale making the rounds is that the _Pearl_ can sail off the edges of the map, off the end of the world itself, come and go as she pleases from the land of the dead.

_"Jus' like th' _Dutchman_!"  
"Shut yer gob, you know s'bad luck to mention 'er name..."_

Jack knows the idea is utterly laughable, and possibly the most far-fetched one so far, to boot. But years later, when he learns of the late Admiral (Jamie)'s fate, he finds himself frantically wishing it were true.


End file.
